


confesiones

by stoneoccean



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Squip, boyf riends — Freeform, squip still alive?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneoccean/pseuds/stoneoccean
Summary: Michael y Jeremy, comienzan un reto muy difícil de su juego favorito, el cual, se vuelve más difícil por las dudas de jeremy.





	confesiones

**Author's Note:**

> En este fanfict el squip no desaparece, pero si se reinicia con una nueva directriz, ayudar a jeremy a alcanzar su verdadera felicidad.

La campana suena, anunciando la hora del almuerzo, y jeremy se apresura en ir a la cafetería, toma su comida y se sienta en una mesa vacía; poco tiempo después, Michael llega a hacerle compañía (michale makes a entrance), y en un tono que demostraba su gran emoción, Michael empezó a hablar de un reto para apocalypsis of the deam.  
-Ayer en la noche encontré un reto genial para apocalypsis of the deam.  
\- ¿A si? ¿Y cómo era?  
-Primero necesitamos ser 2 jugadores.  
-Echo.  
-Y tenemos que pasar todos los niveles del juego de una sola vez en dificultad infierno, usando solo armas de fuego.  
\- (Jeremy se atraganta un poco al escuchar a su amigo) ¿Queee? Pero si es un juego enfocado en armas cuerpo a cuerpo, las armas de fuego casi no hacen daño en altos niveles, además de que casi no spawnea munición.  
-Exacto, además no podremos usar granadas uh otros equipamientos extras, y si uno de los 2 muere, tendremos que reiniciar el nivel entero.  
-Eso es demasiado complicado más teniendo la poca munición que tendremos que repartirnos entre los 2, además, ¿qué haremos cuando llegue un zombi gigante?, no lo sé amigo, creo que es mucho para nosotros.  
-Tonterías, solo imagínalo, lo bien que te sentirás contigo mismo después de estar muchas horas de juego que sientes imposible, lo genial que será el estar en el ultimo nivel y que por fin las cosas se tornen a nuestro favor, te sentirás como un verdadero ganador y que todas esas horas de esfuerzo y sufrimiento valieron la pena.  
-Está bien, me convenciste, pero tú pagas las pizzas.  
-Ok, avisare a mis padres que me quedare en tu casa toda la noche.  
Las clases pasaron y la tarde llego en un suspiro, así como Michael que se encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa de su mejor amigo. Jeremy abrió y ambos fueron a su cuarto para proceder a jugar, no sin antes pedir unas cuantas pizzas por teléfono.  
Pasaron 3 horas y los 2 amigos apenas se encontraban en el 5 nivel, siendo que el primero era solo una breve cinemática, además, el juego consta de 25 niveles, las cajas de pizza y botellas de doctor pepper yacían vacías en el suelo de la habitación, y jeremy empezaba a frustrarse por lo complicado del reto, y se sentía culpable, al ser por mucho, el que más había muerto de los 2.  
-Lo siento por ser tan perdedor, Michael-dijo jeremy con la cabeza abajo mientras sostenía flojamente el control remoto.  
-Oye es un juego, ¿Qué punto tiene jugarlo si no te vas a divertir con tu persona favorita?-Michael puso su mano en el hombro de Jeremy y este sobresalto, cosa que a Michael le extraño porque siempre hacia eso, bueno antes era más común.  
-Um, los sonidos del juego me están poniendo los nervios de punta-dijo Jeremy mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Hora de destruir zombies, recuerda solo es un juego.  
¿CUANDO LE PIENSAS DECIR?  
Vete ya por favor.  
Si quieres la opinión de una máquina cuantitativa él está sobre ti como tú en él.  
Cállate  
Es hora que seas honesto contigo Jeremy Heere, Christine era una excusa pero tu mente al que quiere es a Michael.  
-GAME OVER-dijo el juego.  
-Otra vez-dijo Jeremy en enfado-. Tal vez deberías buscar a alguien más con quien jugar, yo apesto en esto.  
-Hey, no importa que no lo consigamos a la primera, lo divertido es intentarlo y si tengo que intentarlo con alguien tienes que ser tú.  
Eso fue demasiado para Jeremy sentía como su corazón palpitaba hacia su garganta.  
DILE  
¡NO!  
¿Jeremy?-preguntó Michael  
Apagar  
-¿El squip otra vez?-dijo Michael algo triste sabiendo que aún con todo el mountain dew del mundo esa cosa jamás desaparecería de la cabeza de Jeremy.  
-No, sigamos jugando.  
-Sí ya no quieres jugar esta bien para mí, no importa.  
-Tú lo dijiste Michael, lo mejor del juego es que lo estoy jugando contigo. Haces todo mucho más fácil para mí, cuando estoy contigo son los mejores momentos de mi día y es porque. -Hubo una pausa larga ninguno de los dos hablo por un momento-.  
Ahora.  
-Me gustas, mucho más que un amigo y es la verdad.  
Michael se quedó petrificado por unos momentos y Jeremy temió que Michael se alejara de él y nunca quisiera hablarle de nuevo.  
-Pellízcame.  
-¿Qué?-dijo Jeremy sorprendido y alegrado que dijera algo.  
-Esto tiene que ser un sueño, solo pasa en mis sueños que tú gustas de mí como yo de ti.  
Jeremy empezó a llorar de alegría y Michael también, mientras los dos se abrazaban.  
-Te amo  
-Yo también.  
Y después de ese abrazo, Jeremy besó a Michael y cree que antes de ese momento jamás había hecho algo que deseara con todo el corazón como posar sus labios con los de Michael.  
-De vuelta al juego-dijo Jeremy sonriendo después de romper el tierno beso.  
-De vuelta al juego-respondió Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia creada por stoneoccean! y un autor anónimo.


End file.
